


Creatures in Hollowed Prophecies

by magic12699yaoiryu (sidd12699yaoiryu)



Series: Harry's Pain [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Information, Creature Inheritance, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidd12699yaoiryu/pseuds/magic12699yaoiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title states. This is the information on the creatures that appear in Hollowed Prophecies. This does not have to be read, but it helps to keep up with and learn more of the creatures in Hollowed Prophecies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures in Hollowed Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creature Codex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702214) by [Rosemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae). 



### Creature: Nekomata

Orgin: Japan

Species: Yokai

Magic Type: Neutral (Both light and dark)

Powers:

*Element- Blue Fire (Soul Fire)

*Predictions (Future)

*Magic Sensitivity

*Ease with Charms

Appearence: Two cat tails from a persons tailbone along with two cat ears ontop the head. The colors depend on the persons natural hair color and have zero special color meaning. Eyes sharpen and narrow with emotions and sunlight.

Mate: Nekomata can have anywhere from 1 to 8 mates; the number of mates depends on the nekomatas magic level. Meaning the more magic, the more mates. As the number of mates helps stabalize a nekomatas magic.

Categories: Submissive and Dominate.

Submissive nekomata go through heat at least once every two months and have an instictive need to mate and get pregnant. Submissive nekomata are usually female, and male submissive nekomata are extremely rare. Pregnant Nekomata can have liters with two-four kittens at a time. Nekomata can only be impregnated by their mate(s).

(It is _**extremely**_ painful for a submissive nekomata to go into heat without a mate or someone to act as a mate and fill them.)

Age of Inheritance for submissive nekomata: Between ages 8 and 15

Dominate nekomata do not have heats but instead they are instinctively aware of when their submissive mate(s); even if the mate(s) is/are not also a nekomata. Their protective instincts strengthen and they are more sensitive to their mate(s) pheromones and needs.

Age of Inheritance for dominate nekomata: Between ages 10 and 17


End file.
